Someone To Take Care of Me
by yello13
Summary: Mel gets sick and Dr. Longo comes in to save the day. In the meantime they learn some interesting things about each other and connect more than expected. Chapter 3: We Could Be Wonderful
1. Um No Pancakes?

**A/N Hey I am a 13 year old writer and I really like this show. This is my first Melissa and Joey story so I would like to see what you guys think. This was so easy to write, it just came right out of me. I think this is my first romance story so bare with me. I am use to doing father/daughter mother/daughter stories so if you have any suggestions I am open to them. This might be a little OOC but I just started watching Melissa and Joey like literally last Wednesday but I have watched the whole full first season. Anyway reviews are appreciated and I hope you guys like.**

Joey was getting ready to wake up the kids when heard this sound coming from Mel's room. At first he by-passed it as his imagination; _there is no way Mel can be up at this time of day, I mean she doesn't even see this time of day._ He thought. Wanting to know what had Mel up this early, he went to her door placing a polite knock on it. When he heard no reply, he turned to wake the kids, confirming it was his imagination, when he heard another sound. This time the sound was loud enough for him to decipher it as a whimper of pain. Urgently he knocked on the door once again.

"Mel, you OK in there?" he asked.

When he didn't get an answer he proceeded by opening the door. What he saw made his gut crumple. Mel was on the floor, bucket in front of her as she dispensed bile from her body. Her eyes were red and she looked genuinely weak as she held on to the bed with one hand and held up her hair with the other. Immediately Joe went to her side and started rubbing smooth circles onto her back.

"You're OK" he cooed to her as her distressed cries continued.

"Oh God, are the kids up?" she asked not even thinking about herself at the moment.

Ignoring her question he forced her to stand making her wobble while she continued to cry. He had never seen her so vulnerable. He then brought his hands under her kneecaps such as to pick her up. For a moment she went to protest but she was so tired she couldn't form any valid smart remark. He placed her on the bed, fluffing her pillow before he let her fall gently upon it. He pulled a blanket over her hot body when he saw he shiver, only to hear her protest.

"Joe no, please, it's too hot." She pleaded and to even hear her say the word please made his heart sink even more.

"You need it." He said tenderly instead of in his usual stern tone.

"No" She tried to push the cover off of her but he was determined. He pinned the cover on her and made her look him straight in the eye. Despite her stubborn nature she complied with a soft "OK"

"I'll be right back." He said while brushing her sweaty gold locks away from her face.

First he went to wake up the kids. He went to Ryder's room first knowing it would take longer to wake the boy. He would make a quick sweep through Ryder's room then on the way back from Lenox's room he would she if the teen was awake.

"Alright, Ryder, get up you have about 20 minutes to be up or no pancakes for you my friend." That immediately got the boys attention but Ryder, didn't make and effort move.

"Yeah, yeah" Ryder responded.

"I made that special syrup you like." Joe bribed. Ryder's body shot up from the bed.

"You mean with the…"

"Yeah"

"And the…"

"Yup" Joe nodded his head with a smug smirk. Maybe he wouldn't even need to make a double check.

Quickly he moved to Lenox's room, trying his best to get back to Mel as quick as possible. For Lennox he took a different approach. He picked up the nearest teddy bear that was large enough and like a light he threw it at her.

"Wake up!" Joe opened the blinds making Lenox give a rebellious pout.

"Is that necessary?" She asked while flailing her blonde locks around.

"Well Ryder should be downstairs in a couple minutes and I made those pancakes, you know with the special syrup."

"You mean with the…"

"It's all there but you know Ryder's going to be down there, by himself."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" She yelled in outraged. Joe had to let up another smirk as he watched Lenox race to the bathroom in panic.

Finally he turned his attention back to Mel. He went straight to Mel's master bathroom searching for pills. He got one of the little cups Mel kept in her bathroom and placed two pills in it. He then got a thermometer a rag, and a bottle of pine. He rushed down stairs, placing some ice and water into a mug.

"Ryder, you better not eat all the pancakes if you want to stay alive." Lenox threatened.

Transitioning into the upstairs hallway he stopped Lenox from running down the stairs loudly.

"Hey, hey, hey, Mel's sick so I need you keep it down."

"Is she OK?" A worried Lenox asked.

"Yeah but you just have to keep it down. Can you see if you and Ryder can catch a ride to school or something?"

"Sure" She replied before she quietly escorted herself down the stairs.

The serene quiet was interrupted by Mel's loud coughs. _Alright I can do this._ He said to himself.

He poured the pine that he had laid on a small table into the bucket she had earlier vomited in. He took the thermometer and brought it to the opening of her mouth waiting patiently for her to open up.

"Come on Mel it's just a thermometer."

"Yeah, yeah shut up." She sighed painfully after letting out a few coughs. Even her shut ups didn't sound as evil as it should. She opened her mouth and Joe placed it under her tongue. After a minute or two Joe heard the beep that told him to take the thermometer out of her mouth.

"102.3 Burke has a little fever."

"No, no, no I have a meeting today then I have to talk to the city officials and oh God…" Joe quickly brought the bucket beside her, where she once again dispensed her bile. When she finished he went to the sink and poured some cold water onto the cloth. Next he positioned himself on the bed next to her. He then after placed the cold cloth on her face, making her look up at him. His hand was gentle on her face thus making sure not to irritate her sensitive skin.

"You're not going to work today."

"Why not?" she said and Joe found it funny how she just ignored her current situation.

"Well, for one I don't want you to be vomiting all over the place like a hobo with a hangover. Second you're not going to work because I said so."

Mel bit her lip at his words _because he said so_. All her life whenever she was sick she had to take care of herself. When she was younger, she wouldn't let her mother even come near her and whenever she was sick her father tried his best to avoid her. He would always say "Sorry Mel but I can't afford to be sick I mean you know who I am right?" So while her sister was at parties, her dad at meetings and her mom doing her usual, drink and sleep schedule she was left to take care of herself. She had no choice but to do it herself. And since she's not married she still didn't have anyone to take care of her. So she kept her sickness to herself, no matter how much she was hurting.

While she was thinking Joe had reached over and had brought over her mug and pills.

"Thank God you brought me something." Joe helped her sit up against her protest. She took a small sip only to spit it out. "You brought me water?" she half asked half screamed in her hoarse voice.

"You can't take pills with alcohol."

"Sure I can, my mom spent my childhood doing that."

"And look how she turned out." She paused for a little bit, pondering over that statement.

"OK you got me there Dr. Longo." He gave her the pills and watched her swallow the pills with the water like the water was what bubbles from the Power Puff Girls would call "infected".

After she swallowed she once again erupted into a riot of coughs causing her body to rumble like a volcano. Joe's expression turned back into worry. She was hurting again and even though she tried to hide it, he could see it in her face. Without noticing it he was once again naturally calming her.

"Breath Mel, tell me where it hurts."

"Everywhere it hurts everywhere Damn it…!"

He ignored her cruelness and wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheek, making her shut up. He played with one of her frizzled locks aimlessly while looking her straight in the eyes. He wasn't going to be cruel to her.

"Alright Mel, I know you are not feeling well but you just need to relax." Using Mel and relax in the same sentence kind of made him laugh. _Mel, Relax? That's the wrong word Joe._ He contemplated. Then he realized this was going to be a very long day.


	2. Soup, arguments and Did I see a Blush?

**A/N Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. They made my 13 year old self squeal with delight, and you guys should be proud you could make me that happy with just words. So yeah it's that time of the year, yeah it's time to go back to the jail for kids, school. Not counting today, I have one more day of freedom before the torture begins, Yeah! *sarcasm* so I'm going to try my best to update all my stories whenever I can but as of now, my stories will be on kind of IDK Hiatus. Reviews are appreciated. Oh and please excuse my grammar, I have read it out loud a couple of times but I'm sure there are still some mistakes. **

The kids had found a ride to school leaving the house to just Mel and Joe. Although she didn't seem to, Joe notice Mel's body was breaking down. Not to the point where she had to go to the hospital but she still needed to be taken care of. He was worried. He didn't exactly know what was wrong with her but it was much more than she was letting on. As soon as Joe walked into Mel's room he knew she was holding a grudge as he watched her poke out her bottom lip in a pout. He brought the chicken noodle soup that he had made and placed the mini table on her lap and scooted her up.

"Eat" was his simple command.

"Joe" she whined out which he wouldn't admit he found adorable. "I don't like chicken noodle soup."

He did his usual smug grin before he took her spoon filling it with the substance and drove it into her mouth.

"Oh my… that's um…" She closed her eyes at the wonderful sensation that was filling her mouth. "That's OK" She stopped herself from giving him a true compliment.

"Yeah" He spooned some more soup onto the spoon and surprisingly Mel automatically opened her mouth to receive the spoonful. They repeated the step until a drop fell down Mel's chin making Joe tip the spoon downward to catch it. He caught it and like Mel was a baby he brought it back up to her mouth. Her eyes connected with his while her face turned a bright red. She opened her mouth though and allowed him to place it in her mouth.

"I'm finish now." She said softly.

The feelings that were swirling around her head were uncontrollable. Of course she knew that she and Joe couldn't be together. No matter how good it felt to be close to him, to feel his warmth or to even hear his voice, there was no way they could go any farther than just being friends. And the kids… the kids would be crushed if Joe left, she would be crushed. After all they had been through they didn't deserve to have another person just walk out of their lives. She wouldn't do that to them. Plus if Joe left her side she wouldn't know what to do. She wouldn't openly admit it but she needed him. Without him the house would be lost in confusion. Without him her heart would be filled with the feeling of emptiness accompanied with the loneliness that she was so afraid of. The feeling of lonely that when Joe appeared had slowly disappeared into somewhere she did not know but, wherever it was she was sure it could return again.

Even when they argued she was never really mad at him, she was mad at what they couldn't be. Whenever she needed a helping hand Joe was that helping hand and she noted it. Whenever she needed him he was there. So every time she looks at him she is reminded of the one thing she desperately wants but can't have. That's the reason she fights him, if she can push him away maybe the feelings would walk away too. But argument after argument they seem to get closer and closer and the fire that started out as a spark gets bigger and bigger.

"Alright" he quickly moved the food away from her and brought over her ginger ale. He placed the ginger ale under her lips such as to ask her did she want it. Her head gave a simple nod and he proceeded to lift the cup as she sipped.

She breathed a little, trying to regain her composure. After a minute she turned her attention back towards Joe.

"Can you pass me my phone?" she couldn't even imagine how terrible her voice must have sounded. She didn't even want Joe to see her like this. Unfortunately she had to admit to herself that she was too weak to take care of herself. She also had to come clean at just how good it felt to be taken care of.

"What for Mel?" He said placing the phone in his hand but making it unreachable to her.

"I have to call the office."

"Oh no Burke"

"But…but" She said dumbfounded

_Why does he always have to tell me no? The president can tell me no and I would still be able to say yes but those lips does incredibly sexy…Stop Mel! Stop thinking like that! _She yelled to herself.

"No Mel"

"They probably think I'm dead."

He looked at the clock beside her bed. It read 11:30. "You're only like 2 hours late, but you can still make it to your next meeting if you rush." He said sarcastically.

"Thank you" She said in fake exasperation. She tried to stand but failed miserably making Joey rush to catch her. He held her there for what seemed to Mel like hours before he spoke up.

"You see my point?"

She nodded her head and Joe swore he saw her already flustered red face brighten a little brighter. She fidgeted in his arms bringing him back to reality. Sometimes he found it hard not to get lost in her eyes. Her body was enticing even when she was sick. He placed her back on the bed once again.

"I'm going to call your boss and tell him you're not going to work today."

"Then they're going to think you killed me."

"You are over exaggeration."

"No" She shook her head, instantly regretting the movement.

_Why does my body have to be like this? Damn it I need some wine."_She thought before Joes touch brought her out of them.

He was fluffing her pillow, actually fluffing her pillow. He helped her slide back down under the covers in which she tried to grab for the phone that was still in his hand. It amazed her how much he knew her when she watched him automatically place the phone out of her reach.

"Longo" She pouted with a poked out lower lip.

"Mel" He sighed out in a stern voice. Now his face was etched with seriousness. He placed his hands soothing on her shoulder but kept his strict and demanding stance. His eyes attached to hers with his face only millimeters apart from hers. Mel swore if she just tilted her head a little their lips would be able to join together in a kiss. She didn't dare though; she knew that if she did she wouldn't be able to stop kissing his soft lips. She had been yearning for his sweet lips to connect to hers once again since the first time they had kissed. She so desperately wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to run her fingers down his crested chest. Oh God what had she gotten herself into? She would often ask herself. Just one touch of his lips would satisfy all of her fantasies. Though she tried she could not separate her eyes from his alluring ones. _He needs to stop doing this to me!_ Even her sick body was reacting to his tempting stare. "You need to get better. Going to work won't help you do that so let me take care of you. I mean I am your m-…"

"Man…Manny, you are my man nanny see my manny." She said quickly correcting herself.

"That word is forbidden." He teased. "I was going to say more of a manly helper." His smugness returned to his face and so did her senses. "So you are going to stay in this bed until I say so or…"

"Or what, you're going to spank me daddy?" She said sarcastically making Joe's grin widen as soon as he saw Mel's face when he did not return a response. Her body froze, along with the room. There was so much sexually tension in the room that the electricity in the room brought fire to her stomach. Certainly fortunate the doorbell rang, giving Mel a reason to look away.

"Those are my new shoes, go get them manly helper."

"Stay"

"I'm not your Dog Longo" She retorted. She was so glad to have something to snap at him, to save her from what her body was telling her to do. Her body seemed to be calming down and expressing another feeling, pain. It hit her quickly like a knife on her side making her want to scream out. It was like she was being stabbed without the effect of bleeding. Tears came quickly to her eyes. The pain manufactured a cry that processed only in her brain. Only now noticing the pain her body began to twist and turn, making an effort at trying to put pressure on the precise spot that was causing so much pain. Her mind was begging for a solution to this problem. Giving up she let her voices speak up and confess one of her deepest thoughts in the most innocent of ways. "Joe, I need you!" She screamed. Her breathe became faster. Her head began to spin. The pain made an attempt at engulfing her but she held up until she had the assurance that she needed _his face._

_Oh God please help me._


	3. Comfort Darling

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and for waiting so long. :) Read and Review.**

* * *

Mel awoke to bright lights as a man in a white coat ran beside her. She could immediately tell that she was no longer in the comfort of her own house and that caused her to panic. Even though the excruciating pain still rushed through her body, the panic of not knowing what was going on made her feel even more sick. Closing her eyes to gather herself she took a deep breath, biting her lip at the pain. Then finding that slight calm she opened her eyes and looked around.

She was frantic to find a familiar face. She looked to her left where two males who she processed at doctors rushed her down a long, and busy hallway. To her right she saw a female nurse looking at her nervously. Mel closed her eyes again while she ignored the noise that passed between the medics. Opening her eyes once again she looked to her right again and through her narrow blurry vision she found the face she was looking for.

"Joe..." She sighed out, tears springing to her eyes as the pain coursed through her body caused by her breathing.

"Shh it's okay"He comforted her. "Just...you're alright." He smiled at her reassuringly, his eyes connecting with her beautiful blue orbs.

"W-what's happening." She was crying now despite herself. She hadn't thought she was this sick. She just thought it was a simple cold, something she could brush off, but no. It wasn't just a simple cold it was something else that she hadn't quite figured out yet and this something had led her to hospital. She hated the hospital.

Joe took her hand. "It's just your appendix Burke." He laughed although there was clear fear in his eyes. "You need surgery, but I promise you will be in and out so fast you won't even know what happened." The gurney stopped in front of the elevator that would lead them to the surgery room and he let out a sigh of worry himself as he brushed her blonde hair back.

"No I don't..." She shook her head no.

"It's okay" He whispered into her ear.

"Uhm Sir" The Nurse poked him in a hurry when she saw the elevator open. "You can not come with her."

"Oh" Joe looked at her stunned. He didn't want to leave his girl's side.

His eyes basically pleaded with the woman. He could see Mel's eyes frantically looking at him in panic. Her eyes searched his with a desperation.

"Stay" she pleaded.

Seeing the nurses answer was a no, he kissed Mel's shaking hand. "I promise I'll be out here waiting for you when you come out." He brushed a tear off her face.

The cart moved into the elevator despite her requests to stop. She continued to let the tears run down her face. She had heard those words before, and last time they weren't true.

"_I promise I'll be out here waiting for you when you come out." Her dad assured before pulling at his phone to answer a call._

"_Daddy" Mel called to him. He just smiled at her, turning his back as he gave a half wave so he could concentrate on his phone call. _

_She almost called for her mom until she realized she wasn't there. Instead her mom was home sleeping off her lasted hangover. Her sister? Her sister was almost certainly now flirting with Tony Luke who had had invited her to his rocking birthday party which now meant she was the one thing she hated to be...alone._

She looked once more at Joe in a daze.

"Mel I promise." Joe called as the elevator door shut.

She smiled through clenched teeth and tears. _"Yeah you better be."_ She thought.

* * *

After hours of basically carving trails into the hospital floor, Joe was finally accompanied by a doctor ready to share the news.

"For Mel Burke." She announced.

Joe rushed towards her in a frenzy. "Yes"

"And you are Mrs. Burke's husband, yes?"

"No but..."

"Is there any family coming for her."

"No, not that I know of but..."

"Then I'll have to wait until an a family member is present for you to see her, but I can assure you she is fine.."

"But this is different I know her. You can't possibly say I can't go in there when I'm racking my mind with worry." He yelled although she seemed unphased. " I know her middle name is Joanna. I know her favorite color is light baby blue like a mixture between a sunny ocean and the bright blue crayola crayon that only people use on occasion. I know she only likes champagne in the morning because wants the slight sweetness to hold her over until she gets to the office. I know she gets super ticklish when she is poked in her stomach and I know she hates hospitals which is why I need to be in there with her. I basically am her husband." He placed his hand on his head. "I promised her I would be here when she got out."

The woman sighed although she looked up at him admiring the clear love he had for the woman. "Sir, I have never done this before, but I am willing to make an acception. Room 204."

"Thank you." With that Joe raced down the hall.


	4. We Could Be Wonderful

__**A/N Hope you didn't keep you guys waiting to long. Also the poetry is mine.**

* * *

_Although you make me insane_

_We could be wonderful_

_You teach me how to change_

_That's why you're so loveable_

_We could be faithful _

_At the end of the day_

_We could be wonderful_

_Okay?_

It felt like hours he had been waiting there, her hand in his as he patiently waited for her to awake. He was nervous. It was like butterflies were having a wrestling match in his stomach and although ironic as it was that he was there when Tiffany had her appendix taken out, he hadn't felt like this. No, this time it was different. Even if he was pretty sure she would wake up soon, this time it was different. It was different because it was Mel. It was _his Mel_.

_We could be beautiful _

_Like you and I_

_We could be magical_

_Just like your smile_

_We could be anything_

_At the end of the day_

_We could wonderful_

_Okay?_

He sighed for the thirteenth time which was pretty good considering he had been waiting for two hours. Also considering that Joe Longo wasn't a patient man he was doing pretty well. See Joe was a man who liked to get things done. He wasn't too keen on waiting and had it been anyone but Mel he would have at least left once to play with the vending machine. However in the past two hours he hadn't left his spot. The slightly comfy chair that once occupied the lone corner was now beside Mel's bed as he made the chair his guard post and Joe's hesitant hand hadn't left its post in Mel's warm hand.

He smiled at her beautiful sleeping body while he watched her calm breathing. _Up, down, up, down_ her chest went. It was such a simple movement yet he had found it the most beautiful thing, to see her rest. He brushed her hair back, knowing that she hated it in her face. Then seeing her sniffle a little he laughed as he remembered her still wanting to go to work. Mel would be the only person who would be _that_ sick and would still go to work.

_Hey she may be neglectful but she sure does love her job. _He thought before he felt this tug on his hand. It was gentle and seemed accidental. He looked down at Mel's hands, her eyes fluttering open.

"Good afternoon sweetheart." He welcomed her awake.

"Hey Joe" She tried to sit up quickly.

"Hey take it easy Burke. You did just get out of surgery." He helped her settle back in.

"But…"

"I assure you have no place to go."

"And how do you know that Longo?" She didn't quite challenge but he was glad she had some snap in her voice.

"Well I am pretty sure you're safe for the rest of the evening and the week."

"But I have important things I have to do and meetings and…"

"Would you just shush? I have everything taken care of."

"You always do…" She looked up at him and faltered at the words she just said. She hadn't meant for them to slip out but they somehow had. And they were undeniably honest.

For the first time since she woke up she noticed his hand on hers. They were masculine but not too rough. They had a natural balance of soft and rough from a long days work, but they also felt protective. His hands felt like they were made for hers as if every crest in his hand was formed just for hers to feel and she loved that. They felt like fate.

Her heart began to beat faster. She didn't want to let go of his hands. She wanted them to stay as they were, as her comfort. His hands felt like a childhood friend. They felt like they had been there a lifetime, like they never left.

_We could be youthful_

_And go chase our dreams_

_We could be wonderful_

_Baby you and me_

Then unexpectedly tears began to stream down her face. In a hurry Joe stood up almost detaching his hands from hers but she stopped him, only managing to grasp his hand tighter.

"What is it Mel? Are you still hurting? Do you want me to get a doctor?"

"No Joe" She shook her head making her tears fall more rapidly. "I'm just…" She looked at her their intertwined hands. "I'm glad you kept your promise."

Calming down somehow Joe had scooted his way onto the little bed. He was staring at her intently, trying to find the words to comfort Mel.

"I had no plan on breaking it. Plus I really didn't do anything at all. I mean all I did was sit. Unless I get paid less, because to be honest…the house might be a mess when we get back" He joked hurriedly. "Not that I couldn't fix that up in a jiff. I mean I am the master."

Mel lightly elbowed him. "Whatever you like to believe" She spiked back, unintentionally falling against his chest.

For a couple of minutes they just sat there. The silence instead of awkward was comforting and for those very few moments they basked in that comfort. For the few minutes Mel forgot the kids, forgot work, and forgot everything she promised herself she wouldn't do.

_We could be endless_

_Just like the sky_

_We could be wonderful_

_You and I_

"Joe" She turned to look at him intently. "M-my mom and dad…they were never here when I woke up. I mean I use to get sick a lot. Pneumonia, bronchitis, the flu, everything you could name I had it and because I was so young my body couldn't take it. So you could say I was in the hospital a lot." She laughed slightly. "I really was a big germ magnet."

"Mel if you don't want to you don't have to…"

"Just shut up Joe and listen." She said softly. "They never cared enough to be there. There was something more important, and the fact that you are here...It's just"

She shut her eyes. Thinking about just how important Joe is to her. She couldn't find the words to describe how glad she was, how much it made her become all warm in fuzzy. She so desperately wanted to find the words but the only thing that came to mind was his lips on her, and in the spur of the moment that's exactly what happened.

Their lips met and just as quickly as they met they were parted as the two's eyes connected. She smiled at him, tears still flowing.

"Thank you"

_Just like your voice_

_We could graceful_

_Patient and kind _

_All at the same time_

_We could be all the things that you are to me _

_We could be wonderful_

_If we could be_


End file.
